pj_masksfandomcom-20200223-history
Romeo's Melody
January 10, 2020 |viewers = TBA |writer = Justine Cheynet |director = Christian De Vita |previous = The PJ Masks Save Christmas |next = PJ Robot Takes Control}} "Romeo's Melody" is the first segment of the 22nd Season 3 episode of PJ Masks. The PJ Masks create special sound-muffling helmets after Romeo writes a song that turns listeners into his servants. *Catboy *Owlette *Gekko *PJ Robot *Romeo *Robot *Fly Bots *Wolfy Kids *Armadylan *Ruffles *Alley Cat The episode starts off in the park, where the kids are playing bench-ball. However, Greg gets out and blames it on the dog Ruffles. Suddenly, the animals in the park start looking and acting strange. The kids figure that a villain must be behind this. The kids transform into the PJ Masks. At HQ, PJ Robot shows them that the Flying Factory has been taking away animals. Catboy uses his Cat Ears to hear a melody and gets hypnotized. However, he gets un-brainwashed by Owlette and Gekko. The gang figures that Romeo is using the tune to brainwash his targets and then suck them up. The episode cuts to Romeo, who is playing a melody, and berates his robot for playing with Ruffles. Romeo decides he needs more animals. The episode then cuts to the Wolfy Kids, who are messing around in the park. The Flying Factory comes, plays the tune, and hypnotizes Howler and Rip, except Kevin, who hid in a trash can. Catboy wants to stop Romeo and proceeds to say “To the Glider!”, but Owlette stops him as she doesn’t want him to get hypnotized again. PJ Robot brings the trio helmets to block out the tune. Romeo brings Howler and Rip to his factory and makes them exercise to power his factory. Romeo pets a cat, and berates his robot for calling him out in his hypocrisy. In the Owl-Glider, the kids are wearing their helmets, but Catboy thinks it’s itchy. The kids spot the Flying Factory, but when Catboy takes off his helmet, Gekko covers his ears, only to have Catboy’s helmet to accidentally press the Owl-Glider screen window button, opening the window and knocking off Owlette’s helmet. As a result, Owlette hears the tune and gets brainwashed. Gekko advises Catboy that being a hero is all about putting up with difficult stuff. Owlette enters the factory and starts exercising. Gekko tells Catboy to take control of the Glider while he will enter the factory and put the speaker out of action. However, Catboy’s helmet is so itchy that he knocks it off, and he hears the tune and gets brainwashed again, much to Gekko’s dismay. The Glider starts getting sucked up, so Gekko abandons ship and jumps down with the helmets. PJ Robot opens the Cat Flap, and Gekko uses his Super Lizard Grip to get in. While Armadylan is getting sucked up by the Flying Factory, Gekko and PJ Robot come up with a new plan to rescue everyone. Gekko controls the helmets like drones, and the first one lands back on Catboy's head. Gekko warns him to not scratch the itch, and Catboy saves Owlette by putting her helmet on for her. Gekko tells them to turn off the speaker. Gekko flies to the rescue. Owlette tells Catboy to use his other senses besides hearing. Catboy smells wet dog and sees Fly Bots. Owlette stalls the bots with her Owl Wing Wind. Romeo is angry that the PJ Masks snapped out of it. Catboy finds him in the control room, but Romeo traps him in there. Catboy manages to escape. Catboy fights the urge to scratch his ears and uses his Super Cat Stripes to reach the speaker. Catboy uses his Super Cat Jump to reach Gekko. The speaker is destroyed, and everyone that was in a trance gets snapped out of it. Owlette compliments Catboy on his ability to deal with the itchy cat ears. The team proclaims their signature victory phrase, and the episode ends. *''Use more than one of your senses.'' *''Being a hero means dealing with difficult things.'' *Catboy drives the Owl-Glider for the seventh time. **The previous six times were in "Catboy's Tricky Ticket", "Romeo's Disguise", "Armadylan Menace", "The Good Wolfy", "Villain of the Sky", and "Protector of the Sky". *Gekko drives the Owl-Glider for the second time. **The first time was in "Owlette and the Moonflower". *There is a MIDI version of the PJ Masks theme song heard in this episode. *In this episode, Howler and Rip were seen throughout the whole episode, while Kevin made a brief appearance. *This is the fourth time Romeo's Sky Factory is seen. **The first three times were in "Villain of the Sky", "Protector of the Sky" and "The PJ Masks Save Christmas". *Gekko tries to fly the jetpack for the second time, only successfully. **The first time he did it was in "Catboy and the Pogo Dozer," but it didn’t go out so well when he tried to fly with it. *This is the third time Catboy and Owlette get taken over by one of Romeo's inventions. **The first was in "Terrible Two-Some". **The second was in "Gekko and the Opposite Ray." *This is the fourth time Romeo narrates an episode's title. **The first time was "May the Best Power Win", the second time was "Power Pondweed", and the third time was in "Romeocoaster". Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:2020 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Romeo as the primary villain Category:Episodes featuring the Wolfy Kids as the primary villains Category:Episodes featuring multiple villains Category:Episodes using the Owl Glider Category:Justine Cheynet-written Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Catboy Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo